Update:Slayer Skill
The Slayer Skill Today we have introduced a new skill for members called the Slayer skill! The Slayer skill allows you to kill strange new creatures which would previously have been immune to your attacks. These previously undisturbed creatures have been hoarding treasure for a long time, and as such you may find great rewards from killing them... To start the Slayer skill, you should find one of the Slayer Masters who are located in various places around RuneScape. There are five Slayer Masters in total, each catering to different strengths. They can be found in Burthorpe, Morytania, Edgeville Dungeon, Zanaris, and Shilo Village. The Slayer Master will assign you a mission to kill a certain number of a specific type of monster. Some of those monsters will be ordinary monsters, some of them will be the new Slayer skill monsters. By killing the assigned monsters, you will gain Slayer experience. Each Slayer Master has a different selection of enemies they will assign from, each being tailored to suit different levels of players. You may have a different Slayer Master suggested to you as more suitable for your level, but you can ignore that advice if you have a particular choice of Slayer Master to take assignments from. Once you have completed your assignment, you can get another by returning to a Slayer Master. Some monsters will require specific weapons to kill them, (or equipment to protect you against them!) all of which can be purchased from the various Slayer Masters. Slayer levels and equipment required to kill the new monsters can be found in your in-game skill guide by clicking on the slayer skill icon, and also on the manual page. We have also added two new dungeons where the Slayer skill monsters can be found. One of them is the mysterious tower north west of Canifis that many people have been wondering about. The other can be found underground to the east of the Fremennik Province. Be careful if you don't have the slayer level to fight these monsters - they are very dangerous. We have also added greater numbers of certain monsters around the world, to cope with the increased demands created on these creatures by the Slayer Masters. Finally if you get given a target monster that seems a bit hard to do, then perhaps you aren't thinking about it carefully enough. For many of the given tasks there is actually more than one possible target. So try to think what other creatures in the game would also qualify as meeting the requirement. For instance if you're told to slay Blue Dragons and you think that's impossible then think about it for a moment instead, perhaps there is a weaker type of Blue dragon you can slay instead... (i.e Baby Blue dragons). This is true for quite a few of the targets. In other news, the Magic Guild in Yanille has recently received a shipment of new Mystic Robes! Like most robes, they offer no resistence to physical attacks, but will enhance the magical abilities of their wearer. ---- RuneScape Wiki note: The links no longer work.